There Was a Time
by 1lovechildren
Summary: This is after Bella has been turned into a vampire, and she is remembering things about her human life


I sat there in the cafeteria at Forks high school. I hadn't been here in a very long time, and the school was now insanely old. Mrs. Cope no longer worked at the front desk in the office. Mr. Banner wasn't the Bio teacher anymore. Lauren Mallory wasn't there to make my life a living Hell. Angela Webber- No I wasn't going to go there. That was almost as bad as thinking about the old Police Chief Swan, who had been long gone for many years. He didn't got out without a fight though. He had called me everyday, furious that I never visited him. Rene had been just the same. Jacob… I wasn't going to think about that anymore. I missed them all too much. The trade though, for missing them so much, was worth it. Edward sat beside me in the little room. Even now, after being with him for so many years, I could barely stop myself from looking at him. I couldn't really. He had caught me looking at him at least twice already, and lunch was just starting. I didn't remember they way human food tasted. I ate something a little bit different now. I was pretty much used to the thirst. It was like having a cramp, in the hollow of your throat. I wasn't thirsty today though. It was Monday. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I had just gone hunting. Our eyes were all honey colored. I smiled slightly remembering how I used to stare into Edward's eyes-not knowing why they changed color-and see them smolder. I still did if I was being honest with myself. I just couldn't stop staring at my love. He caught me looking at him again and smiled. I reached for his hand under the table and twined my fingers into his. I didn't really mind the incurable boredom when Edward was with me. We had almost all our classes together, so I wasn't that bored very often. I didn't even mind gym now. I wasn't clumsy anymore, though I was the slowest and least graceful of all the Cullens. I guess I was a Hale though. I laughed a little. The bell rang and we got out of our seats. Rosalie and Emmett were first out the door. Rose was probably happy to get away from me. We had had a fight last night. We were always fighting. She thought I had chosen wrong, but the choice had been made long ago, and I didn't know why she was still torturing me about it. I guess we had time to spare though. She'd have to come 'round eventually right? Edward could tell I was worried about Rosalie. "Isabella, if you worry about her for one more second I'm taking you out of school, and bringing you to Carlisle so he can give you the same lecture he gave you several nights ago. So don't worry. You understand why she's upset. That's all you can do." I grimaced. "Edward, really do you think she's ever going to like me? I keep doing things that upset her, eventually she'll have to kill me to get me off her back." "Not funny. If she doesn't start liking you in 60 years, I'll have to kill her." I laughed. Edward could always make me laugh. I was always okay when I was with him. "Kay." We carried on to English and spent the rest of the day pretty much attached by the wrists, which was A-OK with me. When we got home Esme was there to see us, and give us all pecks on the cheeks. I couldn't understand how she could be so amazingly loving, but that was Esme for you. Edward and I raced up the stairs. He won obviously, being the fastest of all of us. Our room was a lot like Edward's first room in this house. The color scheme was golden and black, and the south wall was glass, but it was much bigger. There weren't so many CDs, though there was a stereo. It was much more high-tech than the one I remembered him having when I was still human, but human memories fade… I remembered Edward saying that once, a long time ago. Edward seemed to pick up my nostalgic mood. I peeked at the charm bracelet on my left wrist. The heart still glittering, and the wolf still howling… He saw my glance and sighed. I missed my best friend Jacob Black. I was glad though, that I hadn't seen him since… I was glad I hadn't seen him. It would have been very hard to feel the hate I would feel for him now, that I was a vampire, and he was a werewolf. I smiled. "You are so beautiful when you smile." Edward said. "Well, you aren't so hard to look at yourself." I teased. We both laughed. It rained, and rained, and we laughed and laughed, until morning came, and with it came a bright sunny day. Edward had kept it a surprise from me. I really didn't like surprises, but anything Edward did for me was welcome. That day we lay in the sun and glittered like thousands of tiny stars, on a sunny day. Edward and I turned to face each other. He smiled the crooked smile that I had seen so many times over the years. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. I laughed. I'd definitely heard that one before. "Hmmm… Well, I was thinking about you actually." He smiled, "What a coincidence, I was thinking about you." He leaned over and his fingertips brushed lightly against my eyelids, cheeks, lips. I snuggled closer to him, and he pressed his face into my hair. "You know what?" I asked. "What?" "I'm having one of those moments." "what moments?" "when I'm totally happy being exactly where I am and being exactly who I am." He chuckled. "Well I guess everyday is one of those moments for me." I mused. He put his had under my chin and pulled my face up to his. His lips pressed gently against mine, and moved against them. We broke away and stared into each other's eyes. I brushed his cheeks gently with my fingertips. "I love you." I whispered and he encircled me in his perfect arms where I would stay forever. 


End file.
